zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Wiki:FanFiction/Desperation
Hey visitor! James Perez here! You are begining to read Desperation a collaberative fanfic (which means anybody can edit it but first consult the talk page) created by Battlenet 13! So far the fanfic consists of 2 and 1/4 sections. Please don't edit this without first consulting the talk page.--1st Sgt. J. Perez For the entire story visit zedfiction.webs.com And Before we move on a huge thanks to Philodox for saving my page! Part One: Z-Day ,Minus One Year following was intercepted by a trucker on his CB Voice 1: Red team fall in. Stay alert. Contacts may be anywhere. Voice 2: Aye Red Dog 1. Voice 3: Affirmitive Red Dog 1. Zombie 1: brains Voice 4: You got it Red Dog 1. Red Dog 1: Eagle Eye you see anything through the scope? Eagle Eye: Eagle Eye to Red Dog 1 negative. Nothing. I repeat no movement. Red Dog 1: None whatsoever? Zombie 2: ;ahpvogicany;rogviausn;oig;ikah;rnlivarn;foignapsfougvnpauyngpiaufhnvkgajsfnhlgvkjashf; Eagle Eye: Affirmitive. Living or otherwise. Red Dog 1: All right Eagle Eye. Red Dog 2: Did somebody get here first? Red Dog 1: You really think the screwedup the most secure operational history in the world? Red Dog 2: Oscar kilo Red Dog 1. I got your drift. Red Dog 3: Red Dog 3 to Eagle Eye I got movement in sector Alpha Four.You catch anything on the scope? Eagle Eye: Negative Red Dog 3 Red Dog 3: Positive? Overwatch permission to take Fireteam Echo and search Setion Alpha Four? Overwatch: Permission granted Red Dog 3. Red Dog 1: Watch your back out there Red Dog 3. Red Dog 2:Red Dog 2 to Overwatch I also have movement. In grid sector Alpha Seven. Permission to search with Fireteam Golf? Overwatch: Its your call Red Dog 2. Red Dog 2: Roger that Overwatch. Fireteam Golf moving to Alpha Seven. (static)kugfvjhgvjhbgsdf Overwatch: Overwatch tgso Red Team. What was that? Red Dog 1: No idea Overwdfgatch. All Fireteams report. Red Dog 4: Fireteam Hotel chsdecking in all clear. Eagle Eye: Sniper Team Deadlyfg checking in. Red Dog 1: Echo, Golf check in.sdf (static)gs Red Dogdf 1: Echo, Golf check in. (static)gs Red Dogdfg 2: Golf Team checking in. Sorry about that some stray dog is over here. (growl)sdf Red Dog g2: Hey its okay buddy. Red Dog 1sdf: Hold on has Echo checked in? Overwatch: Ngegative. Red Dog 3 come in. Red Dog 3: Ovsdferwatch! Overwatch! Contacts lots of contacts! Red Dog 3 is down this is Echo 4! Overwatch: Echo g4 this is Overwatch are you telling me that there are infected in the area? Echo 4: Affirmitive!sdf At least 60 in the supermarket! (gunfire)gs Red Dog 2df: Overwatch! Overwatch this is Red Dog 2! We have at least 150 in the elementary school! (The truckerg writes down prolonged silence after this) Overwatch: Tsdfhis is Overwatch to any surviving Red Team elements you have five minutes to reach Eagle Eye's position agsnd then we are rinsing the town. Repeat five minutes to reach Eagle Eye's position and then we are rinsing.df endsgs The trucker dfwho recorded this was never found. The only reason we found this was because after WWZ an abandoned Sgsemi-Truck was found with a bloodstained window. Part 2 Z Dadfy Minus 3 Navy seal comm intgsercepted by a radio hacker 24 hours before the initial Indiana outbreak (note this was covered up as a riot)dfg November 10th 2012sdf Springfield, Indiana, pregicent 11 Devil Dog 1: alright everysdfone know their call signs Sanders Devil Dog 2- Sanders:yeah this is bull masgdfn we're SEALS not Marines it's mot- Devil Dog 1 (DD1): Stow it Sandgsders. All right SEALS we got Force Recon Marines to the north and to the west Rangers to the east so we takfge the south. The 1st MEU is in support. 2nd Squad take position 1 3rd position 3 and 1st will go to 2. 4th sqsdfuad stay here in support. contacts are slow moving but heavily armored aim for the head.g SEAL:what are thesdfy armed with? DD1: no idea most likgely aks. any questions? no? extraction is in 24 we will be relieved by 2nd platoon. move out.sdf (15 migsnutes later) Force Rdfecon lead: SEALs we have no contacts you? DD1: neggsative Force Recofdgn lead: rangers? Ranger: ain't ssdfeen nothin Big bird: check in ghourly shout if you see contacts. (excerpt from reporsdft to the president) --Mr. President the Tagsk Force is in place the infection has not hit yet and there is still no evidence of the infection other then in wsdfisconson-- (indiana outskirts)gs Fireteam Gamma: mdfgovement on the south bend-shit what's that?!? open fire!! (rifle fire)sd DD1: Gamfgma what the hell is happening? Fireteam Gasdmma Member: fuck Bill we shot the hell out of him....A DEER!! DD1:Bill get sofgme sleep have Delta relieve your men. Bill: i thought it wsdfas a contact. ( 3 hours later)gs (6 hours to the indfitial outbreak) 0400 (4 A.M.)gs DD1: still no condfgtacts. Sanders: this is borsding. hell Gamma has had more action then us. DD1: Stow it Sanders fgor i'll- Ranger Leader: Contacdfgsts! open fire. (rifle fire)dfg Ranger:mansd they move slow! Big Bird: Rangfgers what's happening? Ranger Lead: Csdfontacts moving like slugs what the hell their not taking cover! Big Bird: (nervouslgy) they're zealots it's uh n-n- normal. Ranger Lead: you osdfkay Big Bird..damn there is a lot of them.Keep firing! (continued firing)gsd SAW gunner: i'm pufgmping full of lead but there ain't shit happening! Ranger: contacts are sdf25 meters away they ain't stoppin! DD1: what's goin on?!?g Ranger:shit 10 meters hsdfoly fuck what are these things? Ranger: holy fuck it's on mgsde (staticky scream) Ranger: damn they're infectedfg! (scream) Ranger Lead:fall back stay calmsd and-(staticky scream) Ranger: the lines broken wheres figreteam charlie? SAW gunner: fall back to the defendssive line i'll keep em' off you as long as i can! Ranger: are you nuts you'll die!gds (rifle fire)fg SAW gunnsdfer: just do it ranger! (prolonged mgg burst) SAW gunner: fsdgBig Bird! Big Bird! Send in the 1st MEU ASAP! We have lots of contacts repeat lots of contacts! They arsde infected! Repeat they are infected! We gotta (MG burst) evac Indiana! Hacker is cutfg off from an external source Part 3 Z-Day -2sdf FEMA/Marine Joint Task Force CH-53 Helicopter "The President tells the Agmerican People not to panic as the Military will soon have the situation in Indianapolis taken care of."--News broadfsdcast Z-Day -2 Jared: Bullshit!g Radio: The Secdfretary of Defense reports that all is well and that a military task force is being deployed to Yonkers New Yorgdfk to control the situation there. Jared: Turn that fucgking bullshit off! SSgt Bryce: Tell that dsfasshole to shut the hell up or we are gonna leave him here! (Jared points gun at SSggt. Bryce) Jared: You aren't gonna sdfgleave me any fuckin where. You are gonna take this chopper and get the hell out of here. Or I swear I will fuckisdfng shoot you bitch. (The entire chopper goes silentg. Then Bryce grabs the pistol twists it and punches Jared in the face) Jared: Ow! You bitch!sfd Bryce: That's it. Land thigss chopper ASAP. (slaps wrist ties onto hands) Contributionsdfg Thanks to:sd Philodoxfg Whoever sdfstuck the message to the President in the SEAL story Me(Bobzombgsdie/James Perez) (Make sure I am always last its proper)fgsdfgsdfgsdfgsdfgsdfgsdfg Category:Fanfiction